My Hangover - A drunken love story
by Bienini
Summary: What would you do if you would wake up in a room with a naked Asian guy, having no idea where you are or what happened? A story of a young woman meeting a criminal guy who uses her for some things. With time they seem to become friends. And even more than just good friends. But what does Mr. Leslie Chow know about her what she doesn't know? A dramatical love story, Chow x OC.
1. Chapter 1 - Who are you?

Hello hello! This is my second fanfiction, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Sorry for my bad English, it's not my main language.

**Chapter 1**

The light was shinning into a room, a very messy room.

Lots of glasses of beer, champagne and vodka, some cocaine and a lots of other things were lying down on the floor.

I woke up with a grumbling head. I slowly opened my eyes, while trying to sit up.

I really didn't know how I got here.

What happened last night? Where am I? And why is this room so messy?

All those questions and more were in my thoughts at this moment. I raised slowly, while I was a bit dizzy. No one was here, I felt so lonely.

But finally after raising myself up, I heard a groaning.

I went in that direction and saw an asian guy on the floor, rising up too.

He was completly naked and he looked at me confused.

Then after some seconds he smiled.

,,Oh hey sweetheart, could you search my sunglasses for me? They must be here, but I can't remember where I put them..."

I still looked at him, being confused about this short asian guy being with me in a messy room out in nowhere.

,,What are you waiting for? We have a meeting with a dealer in some hours!"

I was running in some directions of the room to find those sunglasses, but I had no idea how they looked like.

,,Hey! Instead of just letting me search, can you help me too please? And to be honest, I have no idea who the heck you are or even where I am. Please tell me everything you know!"

He looked irritated at me.

,,Wait, y-you don't know who I am...?"

,,No I really don't have a clue, it seems like I have lost my memory."

He looked sad to the side while searching his sunglasses.

,,You can't remember anything, even if we had a great night together...Well, that makes Chow a bit sad..."

,,Chow? Who is Chow?"

,,_I_ am Chow! Hehe!" He giggled and looked back at me with a smile.

,,Oh okay then!" I smiled back at him.

Suddenly he found his sunglasses, behind a hat.

,,Oh hehe, here you are!" He put them on and I had to admit that he looked really nice with them, but I had to focus on important things right now.

,,Soo, you wanna know where you are here? Well we are in Vegas my darling! Now please hurry to dress up yourself fast because we have to go now!"

As I looked down, I saw that I was naked as well! Oh how embarassing! But he didn't seem to care about that, because he was looking impatient to me, while dressing himself up too.

I fastly searched my clothes, put them on and he was suddenly out of my sight.

I went to the bathroom and he was standing in front of the toilet while peeing.

As I came in he turned his head fastly to me.

,,Heeey don't watch Mr. Chow pee pleaaase!"

,,Oh uh sorry I haven't seen you." I walked embarassed away and with a blush in my face back to the main room, where I went to sit on that big double bed.

After some seconds I noticed someone watching me, but I looked down all the time and thought about what could have happend last night.

,,Soo we can go now!"

All of the sudden he was standing in front of me and looked confused to my face, until he smiled.

,,Hehe, what is the reason that you are so blushy? Are you thinking of someone?"

,,N-no it was just embarassing to see you naked all the time and to sneak into the bathroom like that...I-I'm very sorry!"

I blushed even more and he took my chin and smiled.

,,No time for that cutie, we have to go now!"

With that sentence he took my arm and we went outside of the hotel, as he let go of me.

,,Ouch! Don't be so rough!" I screamed and he laughed again with his funny laugh.

,,Oh c'mon you aren't made out of glass right? Now wait a moment I have to call someone."

He went some steps away from me, took his phone and phoned with someone.

But I couldn't understand what he said, it was all in an another language how it seems.

When he finished the call he went back to me and smiled.

,,They are coming."

,,Who is coming?"

,,You'll see!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Confusion at its finest

**Chapter 2**

After some minutes of waiting, my tummy started to growl. Chow didn't seem to ignore that because he was staring at me every time my tummy growled. It was kinda embarrassing for me, until I opened my mouth to tell him something.

He interrupted me and started to talk himself.

,,Yes I know, you are hungry, but don't worry, we will eat something later."

Some minutes later, a black ranger was driving in front of us and was standing still.

The two front doors got opened and two Chinese guys were coming out. They were taller than Chow, but they seemed to know him. The Chinese guys talked to him in a foreign language.

Suddenly Chow went in my direction, took my arm, one of his Chinese guys opened the door and Chow pushed me into the ranger. I was a bit confused, but couldn't react. Chow sat behind with me, and the door got shut. The two Chinese guys came in front of us in the car and then they drove away.

In the car, Chow started to touch my leg.

,,Don't worry gurl, you will be fine."

,,Yeah, you will be fine." said one of the Chinese guys right in front of us.

I started to feel weird, because I still had no idea who this Chow guy is exactly.

,,E-ehm, I have a question..."

,,Yes?" They said all together.

,,Where are you guys bringing me?"

,,We go back to my apartment, I have a great villa here in Vegas. I'm gonna make a party tonight. You will be one of my guests." Chow said while smiling and putting his arm over my shoulder.

,,Oh uh okay..."

I blushed a bit and I was still confused about that situation I was in now.

-Some minutes later-

We finally arrived in front of a big villa. The two Chinese guys went out of the ranger first. Then me and Chow went out too. We stood in front of the door, as Chow pulled my dress.

,,Cutie, come with me now."

I went after him and as we got inside of the villa, I looked around. I really loved how the villa was decorated, really antique.

He showed me a room, a really small room with not much things in it. I sat on the bed and he sat next to me.

,,Okay, listen baby, you're here, because I need you. I have lost almost all my money to a drug dealer, and you are gonna make me some favors, or..."

,,...Or what?"

,,Or I kill your friends: Alan, Stu, Phil and Doug."

,,Wait...They were with me while we were partying last night?"

,,Yes, and I was with you all too. We had a sick night hehehehe! I know you just know them for some months, but still, help me or they will die. Hehehehe!"

,,Oh god! Okay okay alright! Tell me exactly what I have to do, and I will do it for you."

,,Good!" Suddenly he kissed me on my cheek.

,,W-what was that for?"

,,Hehehe nothing, I just think you're cute."

,,A-alright, can I do something for you now?"

,,Yes please, we need some foods. I'll give you some money and you go buy some foods out there. Something with meat and fish. And sushi please."

,,Okay, any drinks?"

,,Some champagne and other alcoholic stuff."

,,But I'm not 21 yet, so how can I get those drinks?"

,,...Motherfucker...Okay then, I'll tell you something. There is a store where you can buy some alcoholic drinks even if you're not 21 yet. It's the only store in this city where you can do that, it's right there."

He showed it to me on a map of Las Vegas.

,,Ah oh I see! Well then, give me the money and I'll buy the stuff for you."

He gave me the money and I put them in my pockets.

Some hours later I was outside, in an unknown street.

I went exactly there, with my map and his money.

I went into a store of meat and fish and bought some stuff. Then I went out and searched that store with the alcoholic drinks. Suddenly I found it and went in.

,,H-hello?" I walked slowly in and saw an old man behind a counter.

,,Good evening Miss. What's bringing you here?"

,,Uhm, well, I'm here f-for...my boyfriend! Yes uhm he told me to buy some stuff for him." I lied.

,,What's the name of your boyfriend Miss?"

,,Oh uh..."

,,It's Chow, am I right?"

,,Hey from where do you know that?"

He laughed and looked back to me.

,,Well, you should know, Leslie is not unknown in this city. He always tells some young people to come into my store, and no one knows why he doesn't goes by himself, I do only know why."

,,S-so? How come?"

,,I think he may tell it to you, I don't want to destroy surprises. Now buy the stuff you want for him and then go out and walk fast. At this time there are always some police officers around, and I don't want such a cute girl at my store to be killed again."

,,Ah, thank you! And...why "again"...?"

,,I already told you too much, now do what you must and then GO!"

,,Ahh okay!"

I fastly found the alcoholic drinks I wanted and bought them.

As I went out, I walked fastly, because I was afraid someone would see me, and after what the old man said, I was even more afraid.

,,Hey! You! Stand still!" I heard suddenly behind me. I stopped and watched back, as I saw some police officers running to me.

,,Oh no shit!" I screamed and started to run fast. I run to one alley to another, until I thought I have left them far behind.

My heart was beating very fast and my lungs were burning, it was a bit colder now even if it's summer.

I have unfortunately lost my map, so I tried to remember the way by myself.

As I came closer to some villas who seemed empty, I heard loud music, so I followed this loud music.

And then I luckily found Chow's villa again! But why where there so many pick-ups and rangers in front of his house?

Was there...a party?


	3. Chapter 3 - The party and the day after

Alrighty, that's the 3rd part. Sorry for waiting for so long, I have started to work and I'm pretty busy with real life in general ;-; I still tried to write as much as I could! I was kinda in a writer-block some days ago but now everything's fine again, so be prepared for more!

Little warning: NSFW aka hot scenes in this chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

The closer I came to Chow's villa, the louder the music was.

I went to the door and knocked on it. Chow opened the door and looked happily to me.

,,Yay you have everything! Come in, the party has begun already."

I went in with all the foods and put them on a bar. I looked around and saw lots of people dancing, laughing and drinking. Was this a so called party? I never went on one so I didn't knew how it was to be on one.

Suddenly, a blonde, good looking girl came over to Chow and they both kissed.

Then she went away and I stared at him.

,,What...?"

,,...Is this your...girlfriend?"

,,Nah, I just make out and fuck with lots of girls, Chow is a macho, you know? Hehehehe!"

I better keep my mouth shut, but I didn't like this behavior. And I don't want him to kill my friends so I better said nothing wrong to him.

,,Can I have some of the food and drinks too?"

,,Yeah sure, they are for everyone. I hope you enjoy Chow's party. Hehe!"

He went to sit on a big black couch and took some coke of a little container, put them on the back of his hand and snorted everything. Some seconds later, an another girl came to sit next to him and they started to kiss wildly. I had enough and went to the kitchen to eat some sushi. While I was walking to the kitchen, everyone looked at me. Maybe they didn't like my clothes, I didn't wear any expensive stuff so that's maybe why. As I put a sushi with chop sticks in my mouth, Chow came into the kitchen and smiled. I just looked angrily away.

,,What? Have I done anything wrong?"

,,...Well, you seem to be busy with your guests who are mostly girls, so you just leave me alone here...All by myself..."

,,Yeah sorry cutie I need to care for my guests. I just want you to come with me now, I'll show your room to you."

I nodded and we went to the same small room as some hours ago.

,,That's where you are gonna sleep. If you need anything, please let Chow know. And if you're hungry, go to kitchen to take food. You can even eat in this room if you want."

I nodded again and he went back to his guests and left me alone in this small room.

I was so tired of this day, so I laid down on the bed and some minutes later I fell asleep.

Some hours later I woke up with a headache and heard very loud romantic music.

I walked to the main room and saw out of a big window. And I didn't like what I saw...I saw Chow screwing a girl on his porch. I ran to the kitchen and took some toasts with peanut butter into my room. Gosh how could he just do that there?! I was pretty sure he would kick her out of his house after that. He's such a bastard...

-1 hour later-

Right after I ate my peanut butter toasts, Chow came into my room. He didn't wear those clothes from 1 hour ago when he...well...banged that one girl. He worn a "Hard Rock cafe" sweater from Bangkok with his glasses. He had also some rings on his fingers. With all that he wore black pants. He looked pretty cute in this outfit.

,,Hey! You wanna come with Chow eating breakfast?"

,,No thanks, I just ate some peanut butter toasts."

,,You sure? We can eat together, talk a bit 'bout this and that and then go out in the city a bit to talk and make out."

,,Alright alright, I'll come with you, but first let me go take a shower and wear new clothes. Uhm...C-can you do me a favor and buy me some new clothes? I don't have any others here..."

,,Oohh, you don't have any others? Okay okay, I know what you could wear, I'll let Big Mike and Big Joe know, they should buy you some new clothes."

After this sentence he went out of the room, yelled something in a foreign language and both of his henchmen came over. They talked together and then "Big Mike" and "Big Joe" nodded and went to buy the clothes. After this, I went through the house to find the shower. On the floor I saw lots of glasses of beer and other alcoholic stuff, and some clothes. I went from door to door, but when I opened the doors, I didn't see any shower. On the second last door was a big wardrobe with a lots of clothes from Chow probably.

On the last door I finally found the bathroom, so I went in to take a shower.

After some minutes, the door got opened, Chow came in and grinned. I just looked shocked to him and he looked at my naked body.

,,H-hey, what are you doing?"

,,Nothing, just you sneaked in when Chow peed last time, and now I watch you shower, that's all hehehehe!"

,,Dude, not cool...P-please go out!" I turned my back to him.

,,Nice ass gurl, hehe!"

,,Please stop now!" I cried.

,,Okay okay, take it easy, I go out, jeez!" while saying that he raised his hands and went out. Some minutes later I went out of the bathroom, with my old clothes in my hands and a towel around my body.

I went to the main room and saw Chow with a tall blonde woman, she only had some panties on. She had long pink fingernails, they touched Chow's bust. She sat on his legs and looked at me with an irritated look.

,,Who the fuck is this bitch?! Chow, explain me!"

I felt really offended by what she said and I got some tears in my eyes.

Wait...what?! Why did I cry?!

Chow pushed her away from his legs and pointed to the door.

,,Babe, it's time for you to leave."

,,W-what?!" said that blonde tall woman.

,,You got what you wanted: Me, between your legs, that's it. And now fuck off!"

,,B-but you can't do this to me! I will stay here until you throw HER out!"

She pointed at me. Chow suddenly raised and pulled the hair of the blonde woman to his gun that he suddenly held in his hand.

,,I say it the last time now: Fuck off, or I will fucking shoot YOU. Get it?"

The blonde woman went fast to get her clothes and ran out of Chow's villa while crying. I looked terrified to Chow and that's the point where I started to hate him. Even if she called me a bitch, he didn't have the right to do that. What a bastard. A good looking bastard...

After that, Chow made an evil laugh while tilting back his head. Then he looked back to me.

,,So, how was your shower cutie?"

I didn't say anything and stared at Chow because I was still shocked.

,,What? Did Chow do anything wrong?"

,,...Uhm...yeaaah? I mean, uhm...Are you always a violent ass to women?"

I put one hand to my mouth, because I didn't want to insult him like that. I hoped he won't do the same to me at this moment.

He looked angrily to me. I sweated a bit, because I was pretty sure he would shoot me at this moment. Suddenly he started to laugh.

,,Aahahahahahaha! You so sweet, you don't seem to know me that good, but y'know, bitches are annoying and don't deserve any respect from me, that's why I act like that towards them. Hehehe!"

,,Okay then...Well, where are the clothes that your friends picked up for me?"

,,They're not here yet, but soon. In the meantime, can you make a striptease for me? Pretty pleeeeease?"

I pressed my lips together.

,,NO. I don't want to be your next bitch on your list, so please keep your perverted stuff for you. I don't mind if you bang a lots of girls in your villa even if I'm here, but please don't drag me into your shits. I'm only here because you kinda...Invited me b-but I didn't said yes because I like you or something...No I totally don't, but you have my friends and I want them back as soon as possible."

,,Okay okay I got it, shesh gurl you have got some fire under ass, Chow likes that hehehehe!"

I sat next to him with my towel around me, blushing a bit because of his comment.

,,So now let's talk about last night. What exactly happened then?"

,,Ah, Chow doesn't want to speak about it for now."

He looked a bit serious after saying that, so maybe something bad happened last night, however, I wondered what it could be. But the way he talked was annoying as hell, even if it's a bit cute, he doesn't seem to have much friends anyway. Maybe...Yes, maybe me and him can become friends, so he would tell me more then.

For a moment we had silence, I thought about how I could make him talk more about last night, but it was hard. I wished there could be a way to make him talk...

Suddenly I felt a hand touching my left leg, squeezing my skin very gently. Chow came closer to me, until he was about to kiss me. We were face to face and then he started to whisper.

,,You're cute, you know, but I can't trust you enough to tell you what happened. There's only one way to make me talk right now. Please take a look down to my pants."

I looked there and saw a bump in his pants, not a special big one, but he probably wanted to fuck me right now very bad.

He started talking again and massaging his bump a bit.

,,Jerk my dick off for now, and Chow will tell you what happened. Okay?"

,,I-i'm not sure...I-i never did that, you know..."

I had no other possibilities so I had to agree.

,,Okay, so uhm, alright, I'll do it!"

,,Hehe keewl!" A big smile came on his face and he unzipped his pants until his knees with his underpants, put his ass on my legs so I could jerk it off better. It was the second time I saw his genitals and I felt ashamed. Ashamed of myself. How could I just do that? I just wanted to die at this moment.

I took his dick in my right hand and started to rub his glans softly, while blushing a lot. I closed my eyes, I just didn't feel like seeing that. His silent moans made me go crazy, he moans almost better than many porn stars. After some seconds I started to change the movement, I went up and down with my hand, just like a five-finger-tunnel. He seemed to enjoy that a lot because he started to make some small pelvic thrusts, while the rest of his body was on the couch. Suddenly I felt something in my panties. No...can't be...I was wet! How did I like that? I couldn't control my feelings anymore and started to open my legs a bit, while he made his small pelvic thrusts I rubbed my crotch on his ass. Gosh what a great feeling...

Suddenly his thrusts got faster, and I jerked his dick off faster too. After some seconds, I re-opened my eyes and he came, all over my hand.

,,Swallow it." he said while panting.

,,N-no!" I said while turning my head around in disgust.

,,...Why not?"

,,You got what you wanted, so now please let me go wash my hands and tell me what happened last night, please."

,,Maaan, alright then, go wash hands."

He pushed his ass away from me and put his pants on again. I ran to the bathroom and cleaned both my hands, with muuuuch soap. Eww, that was disgusting, but at the same time it turned me on. How could that be possible...


	4. Chapter 4 - Crazy day at the mansion

**Chapter 4**

After I washed my hands, I went back to the main room where Chow was, but he wasn't there. I sat on the couch and waited until he came back. He seemed to have washed his hands as well. Some minutes later he finally came, it felt like I missed him for some minutes. He sat next to me, took a little container with coke and put it on the back of his hand.

,,Do you really have to do this now?" I asked him while looking worried.

,,Yeah, just a lil bit..."

After that sentence he snorted everything. Suddenly he made strange noises and fell on the floor.

,,CHOW! Oh my! Are you okay?" I raised and pushed his body to see if he was okay.

He didn't move. I got even more worried and ran out of his villa, as I saw Big Mike & Big Joe coming along to me, they looked worried as well because they saw me running out.

,,Hey! What happened, why are you in panic?" Asked the one with the a bit longer hair.

,,I-i think Chow...just died..." I started to cry a bit and they stared at me with a shocked look.

,,What?!" said the other one and they both ran into the villa.

I ran after them and in the inside, they stood around Chow's body. I went over to them and looked at his body too. A tear ran down my face and then the one Chinese guy with the longer hair wiped the tear away while grinning.

,,Everything's fine sweetie, he isn't dead, he just passed out. That happens sometimes when he snorts. We will bring him to his bed now and he will wake up soon. Don't worry."

They took him to his bedroom, I went after them, and as they opened the door of Chow's room, a lots of light shined out of it, so I couldn't see much. But what I saw was fantastic.

His room was white and gold, with a big white bed for himself. They brought him to his bed and covered his body until his shoulders.

The one with the shorter hair turned around and started to talk.

,,You can stay here if you want, even though Chow doesn't likes it when we bring strangers into his room, but I think we make an exception for you because you seem to care a lot for him."

,,W-well I only know him for only two days now, I-i don't like him that much anyway...But he's okay. Anyway, who of you is actually Big Mike and Big Joe?"

The other one stepped forward to me.

,,I'm Big Mike, and Big Joe is the other one right here." He pointed to the Chinese guy with the shorter hair.

,,Oh okay I see! And you are Chow's bodyguards or...?"

Big Joe sat on a golden chair.

,,We all come from Shanghai, we know each other since we were little. We did a lots of crimes together and one day we decided to be Chow's henchmen, he is just like a brother for us. One day he got captured to Bangkok, he was only 6 years old back then and we tried to find him, without any chance. Later when we were all like 18-20 years old, we found each other again. So we stayed in Bangkok for some time and we went to Vegas for partying and dealing as well as we did in Bangkok."

,,Oh that sounds nice! Just like a family. How cute! You two don't seem to be aggressive like Chow, I wonder why he is like that..."

Big Mike sat next to Chow on the bed.

,,He will probably tell you why, but first you two need to talk more together. Chow doesn't likes telling some stuff to people who he barely knows. Just have some patience with him and he will tell you more about his life with time."

Big Joe continued talking after Big Mike again.

,,Yeah! Even if he's evil, he is still a good guy."

I started to feel more comfortable around them now. It seems like they stick together like a community.

,,I see! So uhm...can you leave me alone with him now? I really wish to rest a bit."

Big Joe raised.

,,Sure, we'll leave now and we will make some food. But first, we have something for you."

Big Mike gave me a nice white dress and I tried it on.

,,It's perfect thanks!"

,,You're welcome, and have a good rest." He answered.

As they left, I saw on a big clock that it was already 5 pm.

A sigh came out of my mouth.

,,Chow...when you will wake up and tell me what happened last night..." I whispered as I sat next to Chow. I fell asleep after some minutes.

-Some hours later-

I woke up and the first thing I did was looking at Chow, he seemed to sleep well. He looks so calm when he slept...

All of the sudden, he opened his eyes a bit and started to talk.

,,...W-what are...you doing in my room?"

,,Big Mike and Big Joe have brought you here. You passed out after snorting a bit...too much of cocaine. They are making food for us now and I decided to stay here with you, I was so worried, and now I'm happy that you're okay!"

,,...I see. Wanna sleep in same bed next to Chow? You seem to be a bit sleepy." He asked me and I blushed.

,,U-uhm are you sure I can do that?"

,,Yes just go ahead and come here."

I snuggled myself next to him in his big bed and covered myself with some of the cover. It was so warm and fluffy. I really felt super well to sleep in the same bed as Chow.

I didn't know I would feel so well, he was so rough some days ago, but I thought, that even though he's an evil guy, he can be nice and soft too.

Some minutes later I fell asleep.

I woke up with a warm bust. "Where am I?" was my first thought. I opened my eyes and stared into a big white and gold room. Oh right, I was in Chow's bedroom. But my bust felt so warm, what could that be?

I looked down and Chow hugged me in his sleep.

,,Hey...hey Chow. Wake up." I whispered in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

,,Hmm...?" Was his reaction. He looked just like a puppy, that was kinda disturbing...but cute.

,,I think your friends are done soon with food. Should we go see after them?"

,,Uh...I'm still tired...Just 5 minutes...okay?"

,,Okay but uhm...I'm sorry to ask you this now but, how old are you?"

,,Hehe, guess. Chow would like to see how old you are guessing him."

,,Errr...let's see...30?"

,,Hohoo almost! I'm 33 at the moment, but you good in guessing."

,,Uhh...thank you...Chow..."

He suddenly came over me, and we were face to face. We almost touched each others nose, and I felt hot surges running through my body at this time. What...was that?

I looked in Chow's eyes, and he looked in mine. We got lost in each others eyes and his face came even closer to mine, so I closed my eyes...

Suddenly, someone was knocking at the door.

We frightened and he lied down next to me with an angry look in his face.

,,Motherfucker..." He whispered and shut his eyes. Then he loudly screamed something in a foreign language. After that, the door got opened.

Big Mike and Big Joe came in with nice smiles.

,,Food is ready!" They said both together.

,,Yeah...We're coming." Was Chow's reaction. They looked confused at us and Big Mike started to talk.

,,...Did we disturbed you two? It seems like you two just had s-"

,,N-no!" I screamed.

,,It's not what it looks like!"

Big Joe came closer to us, following by Big Mike and they both grinned.

,,So? You two blush a lot, Chow has some sweat drops on his face...It's obviously you two just had sex together. Or we interrupted you two in this moment..."

,,No, really, we didn't. Chow just offered me to sleep next to him, that's all. And it's pretty hot in there...Isn't the air conditioning working here?!"

They both started to laugh. Chow digged his face under the cover and started to whisper again.

,,How embarrassing..."

I whispered back to him.

,,What? I tried my best, but they don't seem to believe us."

They stopped to laugh and Big Joe changed the subject.

,,So, will you two come eat something now or not? We made sushi and chicken sweet sour."

,,Alright, we come in some minutes!" I said.

They nodded and walked out of the room. The door got shut, some seconds later me and Chow let out a big sigh together.

All of the sudden he started to mock me.

,,Gosh, that was embarrassing as hell! Couldn't you say anything else at this moment? "Oohh, it's not what it looks like! It's just the air conditioning not working eekkk!" How stupid is that, huh?"

,,Why is that soo much of a problem? You fuck soo much girls, so what? It's only bad for me, now they think we had sex together, but we didn't."

Chow pressed his lips together, looked away for a second and looked back to me.

,,Okay okay, Chow understand, but now, Chow hungry so we go down!"

,,Alright then."

We went down and they sat already on the table.

,,Come sit next to us, don't be shy!" Said Big Joe as I arrived at the table.

I sat at the right of Big Mike, and he sat in front of big Joe. Chow seemed to swear in his own language as he went to the dinner-table. He sat in front of me, and took his bowl. No single glance to me. He was angry, I felt it. I took my bowl with the sushi in it.

,,Are you eating with chop sticks or do you want to eat with normal cutleries?" Asked Big Mike.

,,I can eat with chop sticks." Was my answer.

,,Alright." he said. Chow's henchmen chuckled and said something to each other. I was pretty sure they thought that I couldn't eat with chop sticks just because I'm European. Well then think again. Big Joe raised and went to the kitchen to give me some chop sticks. Some seconds later he came back and gave them to me. I took the first sushi with them, without any mistakes. I put it into my mouth and they grinned at me.

,,...what? Something wrong?" I asked. Suddenly I felt something warm in my mouth, it wasn't just warm...It burned my tongue! I started to cough and ran to the kitchen to take a bottle of water, I drunk it without a glass, directly from the bottle. All three Chinese guys laughed their asses off, it was soo embarrassing.

I ran back to them angrily while coughing a bit. My face must have been dark red, not only because of the spicy flavor, because I was angry as hell.

,,What did you idiots do?"

They laughed so hard that they could not answer me. Chow laughed even harder, he cried of laughter! I ran through the kitchen, opened the door and went out, slamming the door. This was just too much for me, it wasn't funny at all, I was not used to such a hot spiciness. I sat down on the stairs and cried. Why were I so fucking sentimental at this time? Okay, I've been through lots of shit. I've been losing my memory, I've been losing some friends, and I didn't know where the fuck I was here. I just wanted to go back at home. But crying was so not my thing, I only cried when I was a kid, but after that time I didn't cry a single time.

The door behind me suddenly got opened and I turned around to see who it was. Chow sat next to me and I turned my head away to the side.

,,What the fuck do you want? If you want to finish me, just do it, I don't care anymore." I said with a trembling voice.

Chow took my chin and turned it to me. We shared looks and then he suddenly kissed me. The kiss took awhile and then he stood up and he let me standing up too. After that he hugged me. He started to whisper in my ear.

,,Don't take it so serious, we Chinese people love to make jokes about other people. We don't mean it mean. Now come back to eat."

He let go from the hug and he smiled lightly.

I shook my head and wiped my tears away.

,,Sorry I don't feel like coming back, I'm not hungry anymore and I wish to sleep."

,,Alright, I'll bring you to my room, is where you are gonna sleep."

He brought me to his room and left it to go back to his henchmen. Before he closed the door, he looked back to me, and I was sitting on the bed. He winked at me while smiling and closed the door.

I don't know why, but I really needed that one hug from him. It really made me happier. I raised from the bed, took off my dress and put it on a chair. Now I was only in underpants. I lied on the bed for like five minutes and then I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Where are my friends?

So sorry this chapter took so long! I had soo much stress and I was working on my other story, I didn't put a new chapter there since some months, so I'll be working lesser on this one from now on! But this fan fiction isn't done yet, there will be a few more chapters, don't worry!

Now enjoy reading!

**Chapter 5**

Saturday, 9 am.

It was the third day that I was at Chow's mansion. Three days since my hangover, and three days since I lost my friends Alan, Stu, Phil and Doug. It was about time to find them, and since Chow didn't want me to tell anything until we would become friends, I had to try to find them all by myself. I hoped they were okay.

I sat on the dinner-table with Chow and his henchmen. We ate a traditional Chinese breakfast that included:

A hot noodle soup, some bread and a coffee. I just slurped at my hot chocolate, I didn't really like coffee. Chow and his henchmen were still very surprised about how good I was eating with chop sticks, they always glared at me while eating their cup's of noodles.

Waking up today wasn't very nice, Chow had slept next to me in that big bed, but he had taken 70% of the mattress, while I just had 30% of it. Sometimes, I almost fell out of the bed! The worst thing about that night was: It has been freaking hot in Chow's room, but because everything has been dark, I couldn't find the light switch, so I had to stay in bed until the early morning. Then, the sun has shone into the room and had dazzled me. After I woke up, Chow also woke up. While he had his eyes shut, he groped my tits, because he thought it was the pillow, but soon or later he realized it was me. He looked at me and said sorry like 1.000 times. It was so cute of him... But this morning was still shitty.

Well then, I was sitting on that damn dinner-table, and I wished just to find my friends and then to going home. But the longer I was here, the more I got worried about my friends. And I was worried about that party-night when I woke up in that messy hotel-room with Chow. What if...me and Chow had...no! That could just not be possible! Well at least I hoped it that it had not happened...

After some minutes of drinking my hot chocolate, I raised and walked in the direction of Chow's room.

,,Hey wait! Don't you want to finish your noodles?" asked one of Chow's henchmen. I didn't look back so I didn't know who said that.

,,No, I'm not hungry anymore, thanks." was my answer. I went into Chow's room and sat on a chair. I thought about to find any informations that would help me to find my friends again. Maybe...searching through his stuff would be a good idea?

I raised, went to his bedside table and opened the first drawer. Underpants and socks. I searched through them to find anything. Nope, nothing. So I closed it and opened the second drawer. HOLY SHIT! Did I really just saw that? In that drawer were 4 dildos, some lube and condoms. Holy...wow. It really suprised me to find that in Chow's room. Is...he gay? That would explain a lot though. But no, that couldn't be! He kissed me, hugged me, touched me, and I had to jerk off his...little thing. So he probably must be...Bisexual! Or he just likes anal a lot. Wait, why were I thinking all this shit? I had no time to think about that, so I closed the second drawer and opened the last one. Finally! I found something kinda like a little notebook, to be honest it looked like a diary. Before I could take it in my hands, someone knocked on the door. I fastly tried closed the drawer, but it didn't work! Chow came in and saw me at that opened third drawer, I raised quickly and stuttered.

,,T-that's n-not how it l-looks like Chow!" I said while looking scared. Chow looked angrily and walked quickly over to me.

,,You bitch go to my privacy stuff! I will punish you for that!"

At the end of the sentence he screamed an another sentence in his own language to me, but I couldn't understand what he meant. The closer he came, the faster I walked backwards, and then I touched the wall with my back. Okay, that was my end. He would shoot me, it was for sure.

As he arrived in front of me, he took my dress on my bust and pushed me up. At the same time he held a gun in his right hand that he held at my head.

,,Chow! Chow please, calm down! I'm sorry, really! I didn't mean to offend you! I-i'm just in a stupid situation and I only did this to try to find my friends, I mean m-maybe you know something, you never tell me something...Please, if you want to kill me, okay, do it, but let my friends go! PLEASE!"

I started to cry and then his angry face turned into a worried one. He pressed his lips together and looked to the side. Then he let go of my dress and lifted me slowly down on the floor. I fell down on my knees, curled down on the floor and cried loudly. He just stood there and then came down to me and carried me to his bed. I still cried, with my hands to my face and he caressed my hair. Then after some minutes, I calmed down and he started to talk.

,,I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you would do that much to find your friends again. To be honest, I know where they are, but I need to trust you first to tell you what happened and how we find them."

,,So? You need to trust me? How about you tell me how you can trust me to tell me what happened. Please tell me, I would do everything for you..."

,,...Everything you say? Okay then. Let's ask questions to each other, so we can know each other better. Kay?"

He put his head aslant like a dog.

,,Alright." I now sat up on his bed and looked at him. He looked down for a moment and then he looked at me.

,,Chow doesn't knows your name yet, so say name please!"

Oh no. My name, he wanted to know my name. I thought about to tell him an another name, but I wanted to stay honest with him, lying at this moment would have been a very wrong decision. He would find out with time that I had lied and he would start to hate me, I really don't wanted him to hate me...Even if I don't care about him. It's not like I would care about, but he would never tell me where my friends were. So I thought of a nickname, but which one? Ah, this is was it!

,,Uhm, to be honest Chow, I would feel more comfortable if you would call me by my nickname. My name isn't so important, so please, just call me..."Lolita", okay?"

He looked serious to me for a moment, and I swallowed as a reaction of nervousity. Then he smiled.

,,Of course Lolita, I'll call you like that from now on."

Phew! I did it. I thought about to ask him some questions, but without that it gets suspicious, so I thought for a moment about that. After some seconds, I opened my mouth to say something.

,,Chow, can I ask you a serious question?"

,,Yes sure sweetie. What's up?"

,,...Uhm well, do...you like...me?"

Wait why did I asked him that? That gave so no sence.

,,Wha...what's that for a question?!"

,,Ah forget it, I-i just think you're handsome and cute...Errr...hehe...So, can you tell me more stuff about you please?"

,,No, I think now is enough."

,,Pleaseeee...?"

I tried to look cutesy at him to make him telling me the stuffs I need about him. Chow seemed a bit thoughtful, but after some seconds of looking down, he looked up and started to grin evily.

Oh no, not _that _grin, I didn't like that...Last time after he did that grin he wanted me to do sexual things for him, I hoped that this time it would be lesser sexual.

,,Okay, Chow accepts, only if you make out with Chow. Okay?"

Okay, this time it really seemed to be lesser sexual, so I accepted his request.

,,Alright, but please be careful, I...well, to be honest I never made out with someone."

,,No problem, Chow will be careful, so I will tell you the things you have to do, okay?"

,,Fine. Let's start."

,,Okay, so first, you lie down. And after that, you just relax, the rest Chow is doing, alright?"

,,Sure."

He nodded and I lied down. I tried to relax myself, so I closed my eyes and thought about positive things. Chow came over me and firstly, he kissed me very gently on the lips. He bit and pulled at my lips a bit, but not too rough. Then he french kissed me, we played with each others tongue, I never felt that well in my life. And he tasted like mint, just like my favorite chewing gums...

After some minutes, he slipped his hands slowly into my pants, and that's the moment where I felt super well, it was so amazing. He then hesitated and put his hands out of my pants, and started to massaging my boobs. Suddenly, he stopped and looked into my face. His cheeks were so red, almost as red as my cheeks when I was angry last night.

,,I have to control myself, or I would do it with you right now, hehe. I think that was enough for now, thankiiiies!" he said and grinned cutesy.

He took both my hands in his hands and smiled.

,,So, what would you like to know about Chow?"

He let go from my hands, rubbed his hands together and happily opened his mouth. I stared at the floor for awhile, I thought about what I could ask him for questions. I had to be careful, and after some seconds I knew what for questions I could ask him, so I started.

,,Do you like to party a lot? You seem to love them as I saw some days ago."

,,Yes Chow indeed likes partying, with friends is so funny, especially when they're on drugs, hehehehe!"

,,Oh really? I see you take drugs, only that ecstasy stuff or however it is called, or more?"

,,It's not ecstasy, it's cocaine! The best drug on world, you should try it too, I bet you would be lesser uptight, or are you still a virgin and that's the reason why you are like that? Hehehe!"

,,Hey, don't make fun of that! I don't like it when people make fun of me in this way..."

,,Hehehehe, so I guess I was right!"

,,I won't tell you." I turned my head angrily around to the side and closed my eyes. I crossed my arms and tried to ignore him. Suddenly I felt a warm breathe on my skin, to be honest it was on my neck. I didn't feel like to make out again with him.

,,Hey, will you make Chow another favor?"

Oh no, I was pretty sure he wanted to do again something perverted. I didn't open my eyes and didn't answer.

He bit a sensitive spot on my neck and licked it. Then he whispered in my ear.

,,I have almost no cocaine anymore, and I need some more, so could you help me to go get some cocaine at evening today? Chow could tell you a bit about the crazy night we had after you bring me the cocaine..."

Finally he said something that was great for me! I could go get his cocaine stuffs, and then I would finally know what happened last night. After that I would surely see my friends again!

,,Alright, accepted. Tell me everything I have to do before I go pick up your drug stuffs."

,,Cocaine, it's called cocaine sweetheart. Please remember that. Or it's an offence to all snorters, including me." he said while looking a bit offended.

,,Okay okay! So tell me what I have to do."

,,I'll tell you later, when it will be evening, right before you go pick up my cocaine. Okay?"

,,Sure. Uhm so, where are your friends now?" I asked him gently.

,,It's quarter past eleven, they should be done with cooking soon. Woah I can't believe that the time flew away that fast...But now a honest question..."

He leaned foward to me and grinned.

,,...Did you enjoy it, when we made out? I have the feeling that you really did."

,,Uhm, okay, to be honest I did like it a bit...You...are a pretty good kisser."

,,Hehe, nice to know..."

He came closer to me, until we were about to kiss. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

Chow looked down with an angry face.

,,Not agaaaain!" he screamed and then he yelled something in a foreign language. After that Big Joe came in.

,,Hello! How are you guys? Having sex again? Hahaha!" he joked.

,,Hahaha very funny..." I said while looking angry.

,,Now what's with dinner?" asked Chow.

,,We have decided to go out in the city to eat something there." said Big Joe while smiling.

,,Oh yay! I always wanted to visit this city. B-but can I go take a shower first please?" I asked them.

Chow looked surprised at me.

,,Oh! You wanna go take a shower? I wanna come with you too!" he said joyfully to me.

Big Mike and Big Joe started to laugh together.

,,Uhm...no! You stay with your friends, I will only shower for 5 minutes, really quickly.

,,Meeeh okay then, go to shower and we wait."

I went through the kitchen and through a long way, until I almost arrived at the shower. I always felt like that someone was behind me while I was on my way, but I didn't turn back. I opened the door to the bathroom and went in. I took off my clothes and put them on a chair. Then I went into the shower and turned on the water. I took some soap and washed myself. After some minutes I heard something like some quite moans, so I went fast out of the shower and opened the door. Chow was rubbing his dick behind the door all the time. His pants were still on but he had a hand in his pants and he was panting while having a red face. So he was the one who followed me to the shower! Such a jerk. My face was probably red again, because I was angry. Chow stopped rubbing, it seems like he came just as I opened the door.

,,Ahh, you have such great body, Chow love i-"

I didn't let him finish talking and slapped his face with my right hand, as I went back into the bathroom while slamming the door. My god! The more he did his pervert stuff, the angrier he made me. I hoped that I would find my friends as soon as possible because this whole shit really started to annoy me.

I put on my clothes and as I opened the door, Chow was sitting on the floor while looking a bit sad. What the...is that really Chow? I never knew his sad side, always his perverted, angry and happy side, but I never saw him like that. It made me a bit sad too so I kneeled down.

,,Are you okay...?" I asked him gently.

Only now I saw that he seemed to cry a bit.

,,Yes you only hurt Chow's eye that's all." he said and turned his head away.

,,Aww Chow, please don't be sad, I'm not angry anymore."

Finally he looked to me and started to talk.

,,You no hate Chow anymore?"

,,No I don't." I hugged him and after the hug I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

,,Now stay up silly, I wanna go eat, I'm hungry, you too?"

,,Yes Chow hungry too!" he looked all cheerful all of the sudden. I'm glad he felt better now, but I didn't know that he was that sentimental...I mean I just slapped him, not even hardly. Or maybe I just hurt his ego or something...

-Some minutes later-

I was waiting outside with Chow's henchmen. They talked in their language as it seemed, and we were waiting for Chow. He said he wanted to put on other clothes. After 30 minutes he finally came out, shesh he needed more time than a woman. He wore a black and white t-shirt, black elegant pants, a black leather jacket and of course his super cool sun glasses. He didn't look bad in that outfit to be honest. He looked at us three and his eyes stopped at me. He critically eyed my body.

,,You definitely need new clothes cutie...But we will get you some new ones in the city. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

We went into the black Ranger Rover and we drove into the city. We only had 20 minutes for driving into the city, I really imagined more. While the ride, Chow sat in front of me in the passenger seat. Big Mike was the driver and Big Joe sat next to me. He always looked at me and grinned, while I sat like a small mouse at the other side. When we arrived at a parking behind a big house, I went out of the car and looked at the buildings. I almost couldn't describe that view, it was so...beautiful!


	6. Chapter 6 - Long time no see

Hello hello! I couldn't continue my first story so I still worked on this one. I made a plot-twist with some of their names, because I saw one of the extras from the first Hangover movie, and Chow's henchmen had different names as I thought :/ So I'm sorry for that little plot-twist XD And please give me some critique, I barely get critique with this story and I really wish to get some, because if I ain't got some, I don't really know how to improve my writting-style D: So please help me a bit if you want, okay? I would deeply appreciate it.

Now have fun reading!

**Chapter 6**

The others went out of the Range Rover too and Big Mike locked him. Chow went where I was standing. He was putting his arm around my shoulder.

,,So, what do you think of Vegas city cutie?" he asked me.

,,It seems like a great place! But where are we gonna eat something?" I asked back.

Big Mike and Big Joe came over to us and Big Joe started to talk.

,,Follow us and you will see."

They walked behind a big building and followed some streets. I walked behind everyone, Big Mike and Chow walked in front of big Joe. He seemed a bit alone in the middle of all of us so I walked faster and caught him up. I turned my head to him because I wanted to talk more to him, he seemed a bit silent since some time.

,,Hey Joe! Uhm...How are you doing?"

He looked quickly to me and then he looked forward again.

,,I'm fine, and you?"

,,I'm fine too! So uhm...Do you like the trip so far?"

,,Yes."

I hated small talk soo much, but it was really hard to speak to Joe, he really didn't say much all the time. Suddenly he looked at me for some time. I felt unconfortable and I didn't know what was on his mind at this moment so I just looked forward while walking. Then he finally opened his mouth to say something.

,,How old are you? You seem pretty young."

,,Uhm...I'm 20 years old. And you?"

,,I'm 34, Chow is the oldest here and big Mike is 35.

,,Uhm but wait, Chow told me before that he is 32 or something...so that can't be...Wait a minute."

I walked forward to Big Mike and Chow and pulled gently Chow's leather jacket to gain his attention.

,,Yes sweetie? What's up?" he asked me and smiled.

,,You told me you are 32, but Joe just told me that you're the oldest here. Tell me, did you lie to me?"

He looked down while walking and bit his lips.

,,I'll tell you later," was his answer.

,,No Chow! Now!"

,,Okay okay, I'm 42, I didn't want you to think that I'm too old for you. I'm sorry..." he apologized.

I looked angrily to him while he said that and my face turned a bit red.

,,Chow, why didn't you tell me?! I accept everyone no matter what age they have. That was really rude...Please never lie to me again, okay?"

,,Okay, Chow will never lie to you again," he said while shaking my hand with a cute smile.

Big Mike grinned next to us and seemed to have listen to our conversation.

,,You two are cute, you would make a perfect couple."

I shook my head and blushed.

,,Nope I don't think so, we're way too different to be a couple. And I'm not like all these skinny girls that he likes..."

,,No, Chow likes curvy girls mostly, didn't you know that?" asked big Mike with a smile.

I turned my head to Chow.

,,Is that true Chow?" I asked him.

He nodded and got a little blush in his face, then he smiled and looked away. Okay, it may be right, I only saw him once with a girl, so I believed them.

Big Mike poked my right shoulder and I turned around.

,,And to be honest...We lied a little bit with our names..."

,,Really? So do you would like to tell me your real names?"

The other one came forward.

,,I'm Big Mike, not him. And he is Ian. Chow called me "big" Mike because I'm obviously the tallest of us three."

,,Ahh I see! So why did you all lie to me?" I said a bit sadly.

Ian talked after big Mike.

,,We didn't trust you that much before, but since two days we trust you more, so we can tell you more stuff about us."

Chow came closer to me and put his right arm around my shoulder while walking.

,,Welcome in our family!" he said.

I felt strange but I enjoyed the feeling of being a part of their family. Some minutes later we arrived at a Chinese food stop and we bought some Chinese food. We all ate our foods while walking, talking and laughing. They even bought me some nice dresses! Meanwhile we had past 5 pm. I felt so well around them even though they had my friends.

But seriously, this city had something magically. The people seem nice, everything was clean, and the cars were so nice! And even one of the people looked like Alan...

Wait...What? Alan, was that him?! I looked closely and I totally recognized him! That was indeed Alan! I looked to Chow and pointed to Alan.

,,Isn't that guy Alan?"

Chow made big eyes and smiled.

,,Hey fatboy!" he screamed and some people turned around, inculding Alan. He came over to us and we stopped walking. I opened my mouth in disbelief.

,,Oh hi guys," said Alan while eating his ice cream calmly.

,,Dude, what the hell are you doing here, and where are Phil, Doug and Stu?"

,,I don't know, I can't remember anything from that one party night we had together...I just know that I woke up on the streets on the next morning."

I turned my head to Chow.

,,Didn't you say that you know where they are? Don't you want to freaking tell us where they are already?!" I screamed at him.

,,Okay okay, let's go sit down on a coffee-place. I don't wanna talk about it right here."

We went to a coffee-place and sat on some chairs around a table. Chow and Ian sat next to me, while Alan and big Mike sat next to each other. The chair made kinda like a square around the table, so we could look at each other while talking. Big Mike and Ian drunk a coffee, and I had my cheescake with some coke. Chow had a whisky-cola and Alan still ate his ice cream with a coffee.

,,So now Chow, tell us what the hell happened and where the others are," I said strictly.

Chow took a sip from his whisky-cola and then he started to talk.

,,So in that night, you, Stu, Phil, Alan and Doug wanted to go to a casino. But because you are still underaged, you had to wait outside. Alan didn't want to leave you all alone outside, so he came with you. He had called me and asked me to go party with all of you, but because I was at a golf-place some miles away I didn't want to come over, until I heard your cute voice on the phone, then I wanted to come over, because I like partying with ladies. So then some hours later I arrived, and you directly smiled in my face..."

He stopped talking and looked dreamy to me with a little blush in his face.

,,Uh...Chow, don't you wanna continue instead of staring at me?"

,,Oh! Yes sorry."

Before Chow continued talking, Alan giggled and whispered something to big Mike.

,,He seem to have been falling for her."

Chow looked strictly to them.

,,I heard that. And no, I just think she's cute, but nothing more...really."

Ian started to grin and looked at us.

,,Yeah...reeaaally," he coughed and everyone started to laugh around the table, except of me and Chow. After they calmed down a bit, I cleared my throat so that they would shut their mouth.

,,So, Chow tell us now what happened next."

,,Okay. So after I've seen you, we talked a bit-"

,,And made out!" said big Mike while laughing.

Alan made big eyes.

,,What, really, they did?"

,,NO! Just stop already!" I was screaming and suddenly I was standing up. I went quickly out of the caffee to take some fresh air from those idiots, but Chow followed me. I turned around.

,,What do you want?" I asked him angrily.

,,Come back in they are just joking!" he explained.

,,No! I'm only sitting some minutes with all of you together and I feel like clawing my own eyes out already! Soo annoying!"

,,Come on, calm down and come back in, Chow will throw some free caramel ice cream with whipped cream today for you, okay?" he said while smiling.

From where did he know that I like caramel ice cream with whipped cream so much? This guy is incredible!

For one second I hesitated, but then I still agreed because of the ice cream.

,,Okay, I come back in with you."

We walked back to the others and as they saw us, they started to laugh again.

Ian joked, ,,Did you two made out now?"

As I arrived at the table, I clenched my fists and stared angrily to them.

,,Listen, everybody. We have a serious situation here. If you could just concentrate for at least five minutes, we would have lesser problems now. So please stop, 'kay?"

I run to the toilet room of that coffee-place and shut the door. Chow seemed to have been followed me again.

However, he stayed behind the women-toilet door and knocked on it.

,,Lolita darling, please come out!"

,,...okay, just give me five minutes, I just want to be alone, okay?" was my answer.

After five minutes I came out. Chow smiled and suddenly hugged me.

,,I've missed you!"

,,Arghh! Chow, I was just away for some minutes, please quit that now."

He let go from me and linked his arm with mine until we arrived back at the table, then he was letting go of me.

Alan looked confused at both of us as we arrived, he and the others seemed to have seen that whole scenario.

,,...Are you two a couple?!" he asked us.

Chow's henchmen started to laugh a bit and Ian answered for us.

,,We have asked them the same question already, but they seem to not want to tell us. However, we are pretty sure they are. We even came into the room of Chow and they had sex at that time."

Everyone started to laugh again, except me and Chow, we stared at each other and looked down with embarassement. I started to became even more annoyed and angry so I rolled my eyes and explained.

,,That isn't right! For the 1.000 time: We didn't! We are good friends, and I really like him but-"

,,Oooohh!" they said all together and Chow's face went even more red, and mine too.

,,I didn't even finish yet! I just wanted to say that we are just good friends, nothing more."

,,She is right! Now let's concentrate on that party night," said Chow while his voice seemed serious.

,,Okay what happened after the boys came back from the casino?" I asked him.

,,Me and Alan bought some beers for us, and as the gayboys came back, we all drank a bottle, and then we went to go make party."

Alan continued.

,,And exactly from then on I can't remember anything."

,,Same," was my answer.

Chow continued again.

,,After that, the others went out of the casino and we went to some pubs and made a lots of people angry because we were rude, especially me, hehehe! Then we went to steal a car and to go buy some coke for me, so we drove to a place full of dealers and bought some coke. We pissed off some gangsters and they took Stu, Phil, Doug and fatboy with them. They probably let fatboy free because he is too fat and he ate all the food hahahaha!"

I glared at him.

,,Dude, that's not funny, we need to figure out where the gangster's location is now. I mean: What if they want to kill them?"

Chow grinned and pushed himself a bit down into his chair.

,,No matter, they are all assholes, we no need them, they can keep them and do whatever they want. Hehe."

I turned my whole body angrily to him and the others just drunk their drinks while listening to us.

,,Chow, what the heck is wrong with you?! You are so pesky and rude today! Even against your own friends."

Alan just finished eating his ice cream and burped before he wanted to say something.

,,He is always like that, you can't change him."

,,Yeah I know but today he's more pesky and rude as always...Tell us Chow, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

He was just silent and glared at the floor.

Alan suddenly raised.

,,I know what's wrong with him! He's out of coke and needs some new one, right?"

Chow looked up to Alan and nodded while his forehead was a bit sweaty.

,,I-i haven't any anymore...Can you guys go pick up some coke w-with C-chow...?" he said with a trembling voice.

Like seriously, wow. Was that the effect of not taking any cocaine anymore? That's heavy...I really felt sorry at this moment for Chow. If there would be any way to help him out of this drug-hell, I would do it...

His hands started to shake and he clung my dress. He pushed his head against the side of my body and I felt that there's something terribly wrong with him. He looked up with big pupils and whispered something to me.

,,L-lolita, p-please help m-me..."

I got up and wrapped my arms around him. I looked to Alan.

,,Alan, what should we do now?"

,,We need to go to that street where Chow bought his cocaine. I know where it is, who wants to drive?" he asked us.

Big Mike volunteered , ,,I will drive."

Ian paid with a 200 bill and we went out of the coffee-place and to the Range Rover. Twenty minutes later we were all driving to the place where Chow bought his cocaine, we were almost there and it was already night. Big Mike sat in from of us with "fatboy" a.k.a. Alan, while me, Chow and Ian sat in the backseats. I comforted Chow while caressing his still shaking hands. He put his head into my bust while he panted. I hated it to see him like that, it really broke my heart in half.

,,Everything will be fine Chow..." I whispered into his ear.

Right as he saw up and looked into my eyes with his cute squishy eyes the car suddenly stood still. No single noise in the car, we only heard Chow's panting. Everything would be alright again, I knew it...


End file.
